Twin Femme Terrors
by LyricaBelachium
Summary: AU. the young life of an autobot who gets two unexpected little sparklig sisters, will he be able to handle the two? Or will the two end up messing his life? M to be safe blurr centric
1. Chapter 1

OK, au, blurr and double oc centric (his two lil' siblings in the story). This isn't exactly the same as the other stories I have of these three it's a separate one and does not go with any of the others!

Reviews are welcomed to improve the story. Illustrations can be found on my deviantart account which u can access through my profile.

"normal talk"

"_bond talk"_

"**Com link"**

astrosecond- _noun_: Cybertronian measurement of time, roughly equivalent to .498 Earth seconds

breem- _noun_: Cybertronian measurement of time, roughly equivalent to 8.3 Earth minutes

orn- _noun_: Cybertronian measurement of time, defined as being equivalent to "one Cybertronian lunar day"; roughly equivalent to 13 Earth days

* * *

So far my life had been considerably easy, I was born from good creators, with kind sparks, who gave me everything I needed to be happy.

I was a good student, always getting good marks and behaving, nothing really out of the ordinary. The only thing out of it was my lack of social skills with other mechs. The femmes although still younglings, would often give me appreciative glances but apparently my fame for being anti social was keeping them at bay, well not that it mattered that much, I wasn't really interested in femmes yet.

You see in my life I have only one drive, one objective, one tiny piece of action that could make my spark feel livelier than any other time.

I wanted to be a racer. Yep, the name's blurr, and currently I am sitting in the living room chair, staring up at my two creators with almost mal functioning audios. My life was taking a sharp turn around the corner. This couldn't be happening to me, this ruined everything!

"Your…sparking?" I said trying to get my processor back to its usual speed. My female creator nodded with a tiny smile, her gentle armour was of a blueish green colour soft to the optics and lacked any type of protection from war.

My male creator, or my father, however was dark green and had the characteristics of a racer, bulky frame yet dynamic, massive thrusters on his back while my own were still developing and couldn't be upgraded.

He put an arm around my mother's shoulder comfortingly; both were probably sensing what was going through my spark.

Confusion, fear, anger.

This was going to ruin everything! I was meant to be more! I still needed them! When did they ever began to process they could leave me now?!

My mother put a hand on my shoulder trying to assure me but I still felt the same.

"Blurr, we want you to know this won't change anything. You can still rely on us as much as before."

Even though they said that, I still couldn't trust it, I felt betrayed by them, not even the gentle pulls through our bond convinced me.

Days went by, my mother had started into the infamous mood swings, and no mech with a perfectly functional processor dared to stand up to an enraged femme.

Further more, on her last check up it had been confirmed the little spark was dividing itself into two, meaning she was to have twins.

We still couldn't tell if it were femmes or mechs, or one of each even (though that was incredibly rare).

I stayed away from her as much as I possibly could, father would often tell me to have patience and that she was just like that when I was sparked. I sincerely had no idea how he standed it. She would often go on a rampage and throw things at him, which he evaded with ease. One day however he thought nothing was in her reach to throw at him and was surprised when the kitchen table crashed on top of him. I had to help him afterwards while mother had changed into hysterics mode, crying all over the poor mech and apologizing. All the while he had been smiling like a fool, saying it was all right.

"Primus Hot heel! I didn't mean it!" my mother begged trying to help me lift the table.

"Its okay Aquantine, I'm fine, the table isn't that heavy." I grunted with the effort of lifting it just to contradict the mech. So far this had only given me more work to do, I was being torn away from my training as a racer in order to help my creators with whatever they needed.

It was a custom for the creators to build the sparkling's bodies, and my mother was an engineer of all things.

I would much rather keep going on my precious training alone, I wanted to try out for the official races coming up in a metacycle! I had very little time as it was, and although my father understood my need to get better he could not go against my mother. She mother thought otherwise. She thought I was still too young to go, she wasn't going to stop me from going but when all this started she kept asking me to go buy a necessary part for the protoforms or to help her choose one type of engine or another. Really I couldn't help but be interested in only the fastest and when she complained about it to my father asking for him to choose something "wiser" he said the exact same parts I had pointed out, truth be told, she was defeated.

We were both born for speed and as such our main interest and focus would be around that. So where was her surprise?

Three orns had passed; I was finally allowed to go back to training after being interrupted for the fifth time that day, it was starting to annoy me, and even worse was the fact that I could now _feel them_! The two had started to make their presence known in the bond and whenever either father or myself were going at high speeds mother would usually beg for us to stop because the two seemed to get too excited with our own enthusiasm.

I had barely taken a few steps into my father's personal training room when I felt immense pain hit my spark. I tried to stop in mid run ending up slipping and crashing against the wall, the pain was still there, and primus did it hurt, it felt like my spark was going to burst!

I heard my mother's screaming both by our bond and from another division of the house. I could hear my father call out to her in fear.

I tried to move but the pain felt too intense, my father started calling for me not knowing where I was.

"_Father!"_ I called out desperate to get rid of the sensation in my spark.

"_Blurr?! Where are you? I need you to help me get your mother to the medical center! Block the connection with __her, she isn't able to do it herself."_ Not wasting time I did as I was told the pain almost instantly leaving my body. I hurried to my feet and ran out trying to pin point my creator's location. It wasn't very hard, mother was screaming her processor into overload. It would probably be busted by the end of the orn.

As soon as he saw me he passed the pained femme onto my shoulders, I tried to hold her up, we were about the same size, though she was a small femme to begin with. Father changed into his alt form before me and ordered to sit mother on top of him.

I was about to change as well when he stopped me.

"No, wait, before you do that, you have to get the protoforms, we need them there. They are in your mother's lab, hurry!" he said wincing as my mother let out an audio piercing shriek clutching to her chest where the sparks were hosted along with her own.

I ran into the lab and searched for the pit forsaken things, I had yet to see them myself. Mother downright refused to show them until today saying it would be a surprise.

Finally I spotted something that could pass by two tiny metal bodies so small my hand could probably hold them both, although the two together would probably barely fit. I approached and examined them with curiosity. They were very similar in many ways, one was red and the other blue. The red one had more triangular features, its helm having an unusual shape, it had six separate platting on top of her cerebral unit, protecting it firmly like an aggressive shell, each ended in a sharp tip towards her back and it was likely the frontal plate would slide down and act as a mask as it had two small glass coverings on the sides for the optics.

The other wasn't too different, only it had a curvier look.

I was about to inspect them further when my creator's scream reminded me I needed to hurry. Quickly grabbing the two forms I subspaced them and transformed, joining my father outside.

Before I knew it we were both driving in the streets with a snarling femme spouting profanities they usually preferred I didn't hear.

It took infinite joors at the medical center, I sat in a chair watching amusedly as the medics attempted to stop my father from pacing in circles, especially at the speed he was going at. The floor had started to bear marks from his large feet.

It was interesting to watch the medics threatening to sedate him if he didn't calm down, it had been even more interesting when I handed the protoforms when we arrived.

The medics had been very shocked to say the least. First because they were going to get twin femmes born in their center in a matter of breems, second because both had the distinct characteristics of racer models.

Why was this strange? Well because there simply weren't femme racing models. Femmes weren't built for racing, it was as simple as that, sure they could run, and run more than some lazy rusted afts out there but nothing like a true racer. However I had learned from the very beginning that even though they were creating them such models, mother and father did not want the fate of racing into the twins, in fact they were highly against it. It wasn't a game like most see it, it could get extremely dangerous.

I was brought back to the world when the screaming from the delivery room stopped, everyone went quiet, even my father was quiet.

By the look on his face I could tell he was attentively trying to reach out to my mother.

Then I felt it, the two small presences that had been making themselves known the past orns, they were stronger now, much stronger, struggling with life, content in feeling alive.

My creator was already at the door when a mech, red and white came out with a data pad, revising the status of his patient with a look of someone who hadn't recharged for longer than he should. He looked up at my creator's expectant optics and gave a weary smile.

"They are going to be fine, it was a safe delivery, you have two very strong daughters my friend." He said turning back to his data pad before letting the anxious speedster in. I rose up to follow him, not really liking the idea of being left outside to the curious optics of the medics.

My second creator was on a berth, cradling the two tiny bodies I had brought before, they still looked the same to me, I could have easily mistaken them for something else in my mother's lab had I not been actually looking for them.

"They are recharging" she said to the half disappointed mech, he was far too enthusiastic and wanted to see his two little sparklings actually move and look around.

Still nothing could fully take down his happiness; he was pure love walking around on a giant metallic body. They were both filled with it, so much that my end of the link could almost feel it as if it had been directly sent to me.

"Can I…?" he let the question drop indicating he wanted to hold one of the new borns. Aquantine smiled and handed him the indigo blue femme, he took it with care, fearing to drop her if he was too careless, and stared down into the tiny form in absolute awe.

My mother then turned to me. "Would you like to hold this one Blurr?" I was taken aback for a moment, staring between the sparkling, my mother and my father. They smiled confidently and before I could protest the red one was deposited in my shaky hands. I stared down at the tiny body; it moved snuggling against my chest with a content sigh, her tiny lips curved into an amused smile.

"Awww! She likes you already!" my mother cooed, one of the most sincere smiles on her faceplates. My father looked down at me and snorted. "Why can't this one do the same to me?" he whined making my mother chuckle.

"Give them time" his partner said amused from his childish behaviour.

Just then tiny optic covers blinked tiredly and bright blue shone up at me, I stared back surprised, the femme in my arms had awoken.

We entered a staring contest for the longest time until she gave a small little hiccup, and blinked confusedly at her self, wondering what it was that she made.

She looked up again as if expecting some sort of explanation, I was stunned, I had no idea what to do.

She wriggled in her position trying to sit up, I adjusted her weight and she hit me! She hit my hand as if she didn't want the help. She gave another little hiccup but ignored it this time and grabbed tightly onto my chest, pulling herself up, wanting to reach my face. I gently pushed her up and received another light hit for it but it didn't really matter. Once I stopped she was inches from my face and watched in fascination. She let curious noises, crooning and buzzes. A tiny hand reached out and began to explore my face, with each astrosecond her excitement seemed to increase and she wouldn't stop until every inch of my face had been carefully explored. She then sat back on her tiny aft and looked at the whole face all together. She let out a cheerful chirp high enough to cause some pain in my audios and lifted her tiny arms in the air with the biggest smile I had ever seen, and then hugged my face, purring softly and her immense love coming from within our bond.

My creators had watched the schene in silence, mother was tearing, and father looked even more envious this time.

I smiled and sent my love back to the little one. Maybe this hadn't ruined my life after all.

* * *

Thanks for reading, more to come, and please review : D


	2. Chapter 2

Okay I was wrong about the whole sparkling situation not being a bad thing. It was a nightmare!

Once we got settled back at home the two femmes were wide awake, it so happened that the red femme, who I had held before was an active and courageous little one with absolutely no sense of danger or fear. Whenever she could she would try to climb her way up my father's alt mode window and poke her head out to see. This femme we decided to call Flamer and it seemed she was going to live up to her name with the amount of danger she put herself in, it was also in honour of our father Hotheel.

Her indigo blue twin however was the quieter type, contemplating on what her sister was doing before following her, although she usually did even if it was still illogical.

She was also very sensitive and would respond more accurately to social skills.

She had learned to crawl before her sister and actually taught her how to do it with their own sparkling language. So in light of her abnormal intelligence and collected attitude we named her Aqua after my mother Aquantine.

All of this on our short stay at the medical centre and the way back home.

With the amount of trouble the two were getting into so soon I could guess who would be sparklingsitting them most of the time.

That and the fact that my father could not scold a child if his life depended on it. Once in our sector me and mother transformed and took the two excited sparklings out of my father's interior. He seemed immensely relieved when he transformed and opened the door.

The red femme in my arms had managed to crawl to my shoulder in the few seconds I held her and was looking around the open street with curiosity; her sister was doing the same but in the safe comfort of her mother's arms.

Once inside and the door closed the two pouted in unison, only to smile again when they saw the new location they were at. Their optics were drinking every visual information their young processors could get while moving around excitedly.

Primus Flamer was a nightmare, she wouldn't stand still, and was showing much speed thanks to her specially designed body. She would often giggle and try to avoid my hands from grabbing her, not wanting any type of security.

I was starting to think it wasn't an act of bravery but of stupidity. Maybe her processor had a glitch?

I followed my creators towards their room to put the little femme in their care when she slapped my face. And primus did she slap hard!

"What?!" I snapped and looked down to see she was frowning and saying more gibberish, trough our bond I could feel she was upset with something.

She was pointing to a door that we passed a few steps ago and I went back, curious to see what she wanted. Of course I knew what this room was, it was my father's training room, where we could race by ourselves and measure our timings. The little femme watched in absolute awe. I turned when I heard my creators coming back.

"Blurr, sweetspark they need to get to recharge…" Aquantine started.

"She wanted to see the training room" I replied turning my optics away from the one in my arms and onto her blue sister, she too had an awe smacked look on her tiny faceplates, staring at the room with the same shinning eagerness.

"You know, I think I saw that look before" Hotheel commented patting the indigo femme on the head. Unlike the other times she didn't even acknowledged him, she just stared at the room. "Yep, I definitely seen it…"

"Hotheel…." Mother threatened to which he raised his hands in self defence.

"I'm just saying Blurr had the same look when he first saw the racing line."

"I did?" I asked interested, never before did I wonder about my sparkling years, I always looked ahead.

"Slag yeah" mother hit him on top of the head, but neither of the sparklings seemed to notice.

"No cursing with sparklings present!" she hissed turning away with aqua. " Come along Blurr, we need to take them away before your father decides to corrupt them."

"I wasn't going to corrupt them! You know as well as I do I'm against them racing!" he complained following his beloved and an angry indigo femme. I looked down at Flamer in my arms, still admiring the room and felt a bit of pity for her, but I knew the truth.

"Yeah…femmes can't race." That was the first time Flamer willingly looked away from the room and it was to stare up at me, as if she was contemplating what was told, but she was far too young to understand. I had a feeling though that it would haunt her for the rest of her life cycle.

It was three days until I finally got myself rested enough and didn't have to sparkling sit the brats. And this was only because I had gone to recharge much earlier than usual, and because I had woken up and the pit forsaken early hours of the morning where every other mechanism would prefer to sleep.

The training room had been kept shut because the two sparklings would always crawl to it whenever they could, that and the fact that my father had an upcoming race and needed to train, surely he did not want his little femmes to be inside when he was going at high speeds, if there was ever an accident he wouldn't forgive himself. Today however I was free to use it and both the little devils were deep in recharge between our creators. There was no way out for them. I set the control pad for a race at the original level my father wanted me to train at, but to me, that was just a warm up, I knew I could do better.

* * *

Flamer's POV

I woke up, feeling something inside me run with excitement; it was so intoxicating I no longer felt the need to recharge. My sister was slowly coming out of her own daze, trying to make out what woke her up. I poked her with a finger and chirped to get her attention.

Aqua sat up and yawned, looking around and satisfied to see we were between our creators as always. Unlike me she liked to be coddled all the time, and to hear our creators coo at us. But she also had the daring spark to follow me whenever I wanted to venture off. She gave an inquisitive chirp and looked around, we were both wondering what that feeling was. Neither of our creators was waking up and we really didn't want to get them mad at us so we didn't bother them. Instead we crawled to the edge of the birth and looked down at the high altitude. Sister was scared, but I was not, I liked a challenge. Slowly I tugged on the thermal blanket we had used for recharge; our creator had a tight grip on it as always, it would be hard to make him let it go. So I held onto it and threw myself off the berth. I went halfway down and was happy to see the distance wasn't as scary anymore.

So I let go of the blanket and fell on my aft on the ground, but it didn't hurt that much. I moved away and looked upwards where my sister was peeking from the berth.

I did the first thing we learned to do since we online, I sent my courage to her through our bond, it was almost automatic, instinctive. We were part of each other and would share everything, wherever one went the other followed. Hesitantly aqua held onto the blanket and went till its very tip before letting go. She landed much like I did but whimpered, she didn't like the feeling of pain. I quickly crawled over to her and gave her a huge to which she clung to until she finally felt better.

Making sure she was all right I crawled over to the door, knowing she'd follow. The halls were the same as we had memorized three days ago, it still fascinated me how everything was so BIG and so…well…big!

We followed the feeling we woke up with, and the further we went the louder it got. Curiously it led us to the door with the big wide room we saw when we came, I didn't even think why but I felt lured into that place. The door was open by just a crack and together we pushed it open.

* * *

Blurr's POV

I was on my fifteenth round, jumping over the last obstacle, I was sure to get a new record for myself this time! I just knew it! I started racing even faster just in the excitement to do so. Until I spotted two new obstacles at the end.

That was odd…he hadn't placed any…- realising what it was I turned my feet sideways in a desperate attempt to stop myself. The result was catapulting myself over the two little femmes and crashing against the wall behind them. I felt his body slid to the ground and heard the two femmes clap and laugh excitedly. My processor felt like a hurricane went in and messed all his chips.

Tiny hands encircled my helm and I onlined my optics with a loud and painful groan, the two three day olds were hugging my head with happy smiles on their faceplates.

I had learned the hard way that they seemed to like me best and often made their way after him.

"What are you two doing here?" I groaned carefully rolling into a more decent position and sitting down. The two just smiled up at me and said nothing. " Weren't you supposed to be recharging?" Aqua tilted her head sideways, as if trying to understand what I told her, while Flamer simply buzzed and pointed excitedly at the racing line.

"You were watching huh? Your not supposed to see that." I said picking her up before she could run off into the danger zone. Her sister quickly followed crawling up to my lap. "Mother and father will be really mad if they find out you two were here. You can get hurt." Aqua gave an uncertain croon, as if she already knew the meaning of the word 'hurt'.

"Yeah, hurt. Its dangerous here." She suddenly clung onto my armour and looked up at me defiantly, something quite unusual for her. Over our link I felt the strange sensation of protectiveness coming from her. "No not for me, I can handle it, you two however can't." I got back to my feet, making sure my orientation systems were good before turning off the training system and walking out, much to the disappointment of the two.

Flamer started warbling irritably wanting to go back, I knew just how that felt but I couldn't just leave the two by themselves and I couldn't let them in that room.

"Why are you two interested anyway? Its not like you can race…" the two didn't fully understand me so they didn't respond, they kept giving longing glances at my back while I walked to the living room.

After a mini cube of low grade they seemed to have forgotten about the incident and kept exploring the room.

This was until a full out wave of distress came over the bond, I heard my mother's voice calling in panic for the two.

"_Mother please calm down, they are with me. They managed to sneak out this morning and I've been taking care of them."_

"_Oh thank Primus…I thought they had come!"_ I raised a metalic eyebrow at that wondering what she meant by 'they'.

"_Is something…wrong?"_

"_No!"_ She replied all too quickly, blocking out her emotions _"Everything's fine sweetspark, can you take care of them for a few more kliks? I'm going to take a quick wash"_

"_All right, don't take to long, I want to train."_

"_You always want to train Blurr…Primus sometimes I wish you weren't like your father."_ I snorted at that, there was really no chance that would happen, and from the way I was watching my sisters playing, I had the feeling she was going to have a lot of trouble with that.

"_Look we need to talk about Aqua and Flamer…"_ he felt his mother's apprehensiveness.

"_What about them?" _I watched as flamer went zooming at an abnormal speed for a crawling sparkling, followed by her giggling sister who was trying to catch her.

"_They snuck into the training room while I was in there. I almost ran them over."_Fear struck our bond once again and the two sparklings crashed when falmer stopped at the feeling.

"_Their okay, I managed to stop in time, but I'm not sure if it won't happen again. That and the fact the two are showing clear signs of wanting to…" _he dreaded to say it _"speed up"_

"_I…"_his mother seemed indecisive. He knew exactly what she was thinking, the twins wanted to race, but their siblings knew they couldn't. _"I should never have made those models for them…"_

"_In all honesty mother I don't think that would have stopped them."_

"_I know…Flamer hasn't been happy unless I let her run around a room at least once an hour, she never stays still, and her sister is starting to follow."_

"_Yes I can see that" _I said as I watched the two resume to their tag game once again.

"_Well I'll be there in a while, don't wake your father, his race is in a few hours and he wants to be well rested.__"_ I nodded even though she couldn't see it and turned back to my sisters, only to be surprised. Flamer was at the end of the room, sitting on her tiny aft and looking at her sister with a confused frown. In the middle of the room was Aqua, trying to stand on wobbly feet, she was tired of crawling around and never managing to catch her sister. I got off my chair and walked over to her in amazement, as far as I heard they weren't supposed to learn to walk so early. And early was an understatement.

Aqua however seemed determined, biting her lower lip in concentration, staring down at her feet with tiny arms spread sideways. Flamer was crawling back to us still with that confused frown on her face, watching her sister.

Slowly she too started to lift her frame up, trying to stand, but she was far clumsier than aqua and fell off easily. I didn't offer my help, knowing full well she didn't want it, even though small tears were showing at the corner of her optics.

She attempted to stand again, this time a little faster, and ended up falling again. But one thing I learned to admire in her was her persistence and determination. Aqua usually managed to do everything straight at the first time, while her red twin needed to try countless times until she got it right. We were starting to think aqua was actually a prodigy, but wouldn't mention it when the two were present.

By the time the two were circling each other with unsteady feet but not falling off I heard someone come in the room and looked up to see my father with a look that said it all. His spark was melting. He quickly reached over kneeling down next to us, staring at his two little femmes in wonder.

"When did they learn to do that!?" he was a bit miffed for having missed their first steps.

"Just a few kliks ago, Aqua started it as usual, Flamer had to give it a few tries."

"Ah…that makes sense" he said patting the two heads affectionately, I would never admit it but sometimes I felt jealousy for the two.

"So" he said patting my shoulder as if knowing what was on my processor. "I heard they interrupted your training today. Still can't take the needed time?"

"Yeah. I had to crash into a wall to avoid running them over."

"I don't suppose you'd be interested in a short race with a friend of myne's son then would you?" I looked up curious at the offer; it was rare to get a chance like this.

"Who do you have in mind?" I asked looking back at the two femmes who were attempting to climb up to my father's lap. He gladly accepted them tickling them once they were settled in his arms and chuckled.

"Old Blacktripe's son, Fastrack, he's about your age. Should offer a good enough challenge." I pondered on it, it was a good chance and I really hadn't been able to finish my training lately. "I'll let you use to stadium's racing fields" he said in a tempting tone. I smiled knowing that was the final motive I needed.

"Fine, I'll do it."

"Good, and you better win because I bet on you" he said clapping my shoulder once more, but careful not to drop any of the tiny femmes who had been listening into our conversation interestedly.

"That and you want to boast about those two" I accused him getting back to my chair. My father shrugged, looking down at the two who were starting to drift into recharge.

"No harm in that." He said " Well I better get these two fed before they fall asleep again."

Aqua had gathered all her excitement again when she heard him and chirped madly while her sister gave her an annoyed buzz wanting nothing more than to curl into the crook of her father's arm and recharge.

I watched him take care of them, every movement showed his immense love for the two, I had always known he wanted a femme for a sparkling, not that he wasn't proud of me, he kept showing me off to his racing friends and boasting about my skill. But he seemed to have a soft spot for femmes. He barely needed to feed aqua as he set her down on the table with her own mini cube, the real trouble was feeding Flamer who seemed persistent to keep recharging.

"Aw come on flamey! You have to eat or your won't have any energy later on!" she onlined one sleepy optic to look at him then turned it off again and snuggled her face back into he crook of his arm. He sighed in disappointment putting the cube back on the table. "It's always the same thing; she never wants to eat when she's sleepy…"

I stared down at her, unsure if I could help my father.

"Flamer" I said trying to gain her attention, but she didn't show signs of wanting to move. " If you don't eat you won't be energetic like us, and your sister will eventually be able to catch you next time you play tag, you won't be fast enough." That seemed to have gathered her attention; she looked up from her spot with bright blue optics, looking up at us with a mixture of worry and uncertainty. We both nodded noticing this and she reached out for the cube almost desperately.

My father picked it for her and handed it over. " Well well…aren't you the specialist. Where did you learn that one?" I shrugged changing my attention to a contented aqua and her nearly empty cube.

"I figured since she always wants to be the first at doing something and is always trying so hard to do it she wouldn't want to be left back by her sister." I explained it was a well known feeling among racers; we always wanted to be in top shape so we could beat everyone.

Hot heel actually had to hold back the mini cube for the little femme to let her systems take in what she had already taken before handing it back to her protesting hands. She suckled it with so much speed he was afraid she'd choke on the liquid.

"Ah…it's not good that they show so much need for speed…especially at this young age. When you were young you weren't this interested."

"I wasn't?"

"No, it came a bit later, although it was soon too. These two, if they were mechs I'd say they would give one good pair of speed demons." He said taking the empty cube from Aqua who had been politely giving it back. "Aqua here is a little shy about it but I can tell she is just as much of a speed demon as her sister. He rubbed the top of the indigo's helm affectionately and got a giggle for it.

It was at that moment I noticed something on her back, I frowned and tried to get closer to see. " Hold her still for a moment father." I told him, the mech did so and I inspected the young femme's back.

Two tiny entrances were making their way through her back armour, my father tried to see it as well but while holding Flamer he just couldn't reach.

"What is it?"

"She's growing Thrusters, two of them" I told him, he groaned, rubbing his faceplates in annoyance.

"That's not good…your mother is going to have a fit…"

"Does Flamer have them too?" I asked looking at the red femme who was giving her empty cube to her father with a happy smile. He smiled back taking it from her and putting it on the table before pushing her a bit so he could see her back, she looked startled at first and then annoyed, starting to slap and push his fingers away uselessly.

"Yeah…I can see them. Primus…why on earth would they grow thrusters of all things?" He removed his fingers and sent an apologetic smile at his daughter who kept glaring up at him while her sister watched on curiously.

"Does 'a need for speed' tell you anything?" came an icy cold voice making the four of us look back at the entrance where my mother was standing with a scowl.

"H-h-how long have you been there honey?" Hot heel stuttered grabbing Aqua and cradling his two daughters protectively from their mother.

"Long enough to hear. If your thinking on making them racers you can start considering sleeping on the streets!" he flinched at her tone.

"Now honey you know very well I'm against that! I was just wondering what we were going to do about it…"

"We're not going to do anything" she said in a firm tone sitting in the chair between us, the two little femmes looking at her curiously. " They will grow normally like any would. I heard of other femmes with thrusters on their backs and they do _not _race!"

"Are you talking about FlashTrack's daughter?" she nodded furiously. " But you know he keeps constant vigilance on the poor femme! I don't think I could sick a bot to follow these two all the time! That would ruin their childhood. Let them run free while they can."

"Whatever" she said taking the two from his arms. " But they are not racing. And that's final. Now go along and get your armour shinning, your race is in a while and we need to leave" she said as her mech dashed off with a goofy smile in his faceplates. Neither of the three had noticed the twins looking at each other questioningly, nor did they even imagine that deep within their own private bond, they agreed that they would not be stopped from doing what they loved.


End file.
